Yeah I'm a witch
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: When beth and brook and jake take a one month trip to gravity falls but very thing changes once they step over the border and gideon has his eyes on brook (dipper and mabel are in the next story and this will be sorta short)
1. Chapter 1

BETHS POV

Ok right now i am 11 i live in Florida i have no friends and it is summer break my mom walked in along with my live in bff brook and twin jake

"Hun we are spending the summer in gravity falls our family friend Stan pines has invited us" my mom explained i smiled "i am just glad we are doing something exciting " i said and she patted my leg and said "ok Hunny buns let's get packing"

We all scrambled around and packed our stuff and we went to bed i looked at the ceiling just thinking then i drifted off

I jumped up and got ready and brook and jake were putting a finishing touch on every thing we walked down to the car and we climbed in and after a couple minuets i drifted off

I jumped up and hit my head when my brother screamed in my ear "were here" my bro screamed in my ear i slapped his arm "your scared the living crap out of me" i screamed

We walked in and i walked into my room we rented a house i walked up to a mirror my hair was a mix of brown red and blond and it came to below my butt i wish i had some tips

I fell and a ball shot out of my hands and it hit my lamp and the lamp started floating "MOM HELP MOM" i screamed and brook jake and my mom came running in

My mom saw the lamp and she smiled and with a quick hand motion the lamp drifted down i screamed and put my hands on my ears and i kept screaming "what is going on" i said once i calmed down

"Listen honey we are witches and brook is a life Mage " i gasped and she led me into the mirror "mirror mirror let me in " she chanted we walked in and it was a short stone hall it had three rooms and an elevator the elevator can go any where and the three rooms are the witch world and a practice room and a potion and spells room

She led me to the elevator and we went to a wand room "pick one out" she said in a nice voice i got one that was black and purple tie-dye and it had a rainbow glowing tip and it left a trail of glitter

We got back into the elevator and we found some brooms i got one that was also purple and black tie-dye and it had rainbow glowing bristles and it left a rainbow trail i learned to turn it into a pen and we walked back to the stone room and my mom walked over to a mail slot and she dropped the letter in "this will go right to witch school but don't worry when you go into the witch world time will freeze " we walked back into my room

My mom in witch craft a.k.a a fancy witch righting wrote "mirror mirror let me in" on the top and she turned "let's cast a spell" i focused on my wand and i shot a ball

BROOKS POV

as beth shot her ball about eight inches of her long hair turned a white and blond i gasped and so did jake

She looked around and smiled and she jumped out of the open window and flew off on her broom yelling "so long suckers"


	2. I don't have a name for this

BETHS POV

I walked in the woods and i found a tree to sit under but i tripped and fell on the tree it was steel i opened the door and i pulled a switch and a book appeared it was red with a six fingered hand and a four i cut the wire and shut the door

We only get to stay here for one month so we got to make it count jake and brook were in tutoring i was skating i mastered doing two flips and an alpha flip

They ran up to me and brook said "let's hit the town" we started walking and we saw a short chubby kid "oh hi there my name is lil gideon and you are you" brook smiled "why hello I'm brook this is beth and jake" she said

He blushed "well aren't you a Perdy one " he said and she smiled "well hey little dude we have to go to our jobs so bye kid " i dragged brook and jake to the shack

I kept pulling until brook said "you know we can walk on our own right" i let go and we walked into the mystery shack "Stan?" I said and an a guy with a mask jumped out jake and brook screamed and grabbed me

"Hey Stan " i said and he smiled "what's up kids i haven't seen you in a year" i smiled and a red head and soos walked out "soos and new girl hi" we said hugging them "this is Wendy she is 13" i smiled and i shook her hand

Stan pulled me aside "kid your wand is sticking out" he said and i shoved my wand further in my pocket "how did you know" i asked "i know a lot of stuff" he said while walking off

The door rang and i heard brook yell" i will be back very soon" i grabbed a broom and i started sweeping jake walked up to me about an hour later "the shack closes in 2 minuets so Stan said we could go " i nodded and we saw brook she looked sad

"Whats wrong " i asked she smiled "nothing" she said and we walked off but i could feel my witch senses telling me she is lying

We walked home and i walked into my mirror and after about three hours i tried to get out but it was a mirror again "MOM BROOK JAKE DAD HELP" i screamed at the top of my lungs

I ran into the witch world and i ran into these two girls "oh I'm sorry " i said one was half wear wolf "hi I'm Jen this is Connie " Jen said and Connie growled "can you help i am stuck in my mirror "

"Did you set a escape spell" Connie asked i shook my head and Jen said "then you have to wait for someone to let you out" i looked down "well thank you bye" i flew off on my broom

I started banging ion the window trying to get help but it was no use so i decided to go ahead and get ready for survival


	3. The end

BROOKS POV

beth has been missing for three weeks we leave in three days i had jake break up with gideon for me i don't know what happened to him he went to go skate bored

Our mom called me upstairs and she walked up to the mirror and said "mirror mirror let me in" and she stepped in and a girl jumped out and it was beth "oh thank the heavens" she said and hugged us

My mom chanted a small chant and said "mirror mirror let me out" she wrote it at the top of the mirror and we walked out her and our mom were talking i turned the corner and i was grabbed

BETHS POV

i felt weird so i told my mom i would be right back and i followed my gut to a factory and i ran in and gideon was about to cut jakes tongue out i threw a spell and i knocked him back i had left my broom on my bed

He shot one at me and i threw a ice spell and it froze his foot he shot me in the chest and i coughed but i jumped up and i shot one more at him

He flew back and smacked the wall brook and jake came up to me then all the sudden i was pushed out of the window i hit the ground and lights out

BROOKS POV (really short)

i punched gideon and he fell unconscious me and jake ran down to beth she was out cold but still alive we picked her up and carried her to the house and we set her broom and wand on her bed cause once she touches her wand all the memories will come back

BETHS POV

I woke up and i said "what happened " my mom said "well we have to leave" i looked down "I'll miss gravity falls" and she said "we will be back soon" and i turned and saw a sparkle from the old house and i knew i will be back


End file.
